


Rings

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Rings

Aidan's was a gold braid. 18k. Yellow, rose, and white gold. Luke had had it custom made, just for Aidan. It was engraved with their names and the date of their wedding. _Aidan and Lucas. August 15, 2015._ It didn't look like much, but it was perfect. Aidan loved it, treasured it.

Luke's was a bit different. It was a simple platinum band, but it was also custom made to match his engagement ring. It had a row of sapphire gemstones (to match the stone in his engagement ring). It was everything he had wanted in a ring and more.


End file.
